mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Egg Lay
|caption = Yoshi using Egg Lay beside an egg. |universe = |user = |effect = Yoshi sticks his tongue out to catch opponents, laying them as an egg. }} Egg Lay ( ) is 's standard special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Yoshi shoots his tongue out forward. If it makes contact with an opponent, he grabs them and pulls them into his mouth, leading him to lay them as an egg, dealing 10% damage to the opponent in the process. The egg is shot from behind Yoshi, and the distance it travels depends on how much damage the opponent has accumulated, with more damage leading to farther distances. Opponents cannot move, attack, or receive knockback while inside the egg, which renders them vulnerable to attacks. The egg they're inside wobbles for a short time, depending on damage accumulated, before breaking open as the opponents hops up. It is possible for the opponent to break out of the egg early by mashing any input, but again, it becomes harder the more damage is accumulated. This move can score easy KO's when used it offstage or near a ledge, so that the egg will fall offstage and leave the opponent vulnerable to further edgeguarding. However, the Egg Lay is usually not a suitable edgeguarding tool by itself, as most characters have a recovery strong enough that they can still make it back to the stage after breaking out. Origin laying an egg in Yoshi's Island DS.]] Since his first appearance in , Yoshi's trademark ability throughout the and games has been gulping his enemies using his tongue. While he was able to turn certain enemies and fruits into eggs into this games, it would not be until Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island that Yoshi would been able to turn his eaten enemies into eggs. In many games, Yoshi would also be able to store the eggs he has laid as weapons, and throwing these eggs at enemies would be his primary attacking method. This concept is explored in Egg Toss, though Yoshi cannot toss eggs hes laid from opponents. Gallery Screenshots Egg Lay End.png|Yoshi after using Egg Lay, on Yoshi's Island (64). Egg Lay Break Out.png|The egg Yoshi lays. The red line is indicating that someone is trying to break out of the egg. Kirby - Egg Lay from Yoshi.png| 's version of the move. Early designs Egg lay.gif|Yoshi performing Egg lay on with the egg's first early design. Egg lay ND.png|Egg Lay's second early design. Egg ND.png|The egg's second early design. The red line is indicating that someone is trying to break out of the egg. Trivia *Although this move did not appear in SSF2 until Yoshi's inclusion in v0.8 of the demo, sprites from the egg's first early design have existed in the game's files since v0.1a. *The effect used with this move to encase opponents into an egg is used in the Egg modifier in Special Smash, in which it is applied to all attacks. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Standard special moves Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Yoshi universe